(Kaitou) Kid Talk
by kaitoandfishy
Summary: A conversation about Kaitou Kid by two childhood friends inside the room of Class 2-B of Ekoda High.


"Hey, Kaito..." The all too familiar voice of his childhood friend made the boy's head turn around all by itself from the window towards her direction.

"Mmh?" Palm pressed on his cheek, he hummed in interest and lifted his left eyebrow. "What?"

"What do you think about Kaitou Kid's other identity? Do you think he's living a normal life as us?"

Just the thought of Kaitou Kid being their topic in a conversation is making him feel so awkward, what more if it's about _him,_ the other identity?

"P-Probably... or maybe he's a bit famous. You know, as a magician." He gave an awkward half smile.

"No, do you think he has a family, or something like that?"

 _Wow, this girl asks some real questions._ He thought to himself, but shrugged it off as he answered.

"Most probably. Because, you know, he must be quite old now. He started 19 years ago, and let's say he was older than 15 when he started. He's 34+ now." He straightened his posture, feeling very proud of his answer.

"Now than you mentioned it, there was an eight-year hiatus, right? Maybe that was the time he decided to have a family. If that's the case, then the kid would be 8 or 9 years old now." Aoko nodded with a convinced look on her face and began repeatedly tapping the tip of her mechanical pencil.

 _Actually, it's 18._ Kaito inwardly grinned.

"Those Kaitou Kid fangirls will get heartbroken if it is true." Her face turned into a mocking grin.

"But hey, doesn't his wife get angry with his constant flirting with the crowd? Recorded on television too." She went back to her initial stance after asking the question.

"Meh. She probably think it's all work. Like actors, they kiss other people, but they remain happily married." Kaito answered in a bored manner and started tapping the tip of his mechanical pencil.

"Speaking of work..."

 _Oh no._

"What person..."

 _No, no._

"In their right mind..."

 _Please don't ask that._

"Would allow someone..."

 _I know where this is going afterwards_.

"To steal?"

There was a long awkward and suspenseful silence after this.

 _I definitely know where this is going after this question._

"She probably... knows the reason why her husband is stealing."

Aoko stood.

"No way! If that was me, I wouldn't forgive him! Not after we have a child and he's still going with his thievery. No matter how good of a reason he has, there's no excuse in endangering the child. What if he gets caught? The son will have that memory forever! And for sure the child doesn't know, because what person would say such a vital secret to a child, who might just tell it to their friends and get the secret across and accidentally get yourself apprehended?"

"Y-Yeah." Was all that could escape his mouth. Aoko continued.

"The answer is either she's a crazy wife, or she doesn't know about his other identity. If she knows, she would be so sad. I would be so angry, disappointed, and sad if I know that someone dear to me is hiding something big from me for so long. I would get depressed for weeks."

Kaito just sat still, speechless of how Aoko knew just what words to use to attack his guilt.

"It's better for secrets to be said earlier. Not to soften the blow, but for earlier reconciliation and to get the heavy feeling off your chest."

Kaito's eyes slowly made its way towards Aoko's. Still in shock with no words to come out of his mouth.

 _I knew it would come to this._

Kaito's lack of actions distracted Aoko off her thoughts.

"Hm? What's the matter? Got something to say?" Aoko looked at him with wonder.

"What-what got something — NO! I have nothing to say."

Aoko grinned and thought to herself _I just thought of the perfect joke._

"Kaito..." Her grin grew wider and it scared the heck out of Kaito.

"You're gaping like a fish!"

His head tilted to the side on its own. The suspenseful atmosphere now turned blank because of the joke.

"Hehe. It's funny, right?" She laughed to herself.

Kaito went back to his initial position. "It's not funny at all!"

"Yes, it's funny!"

"Not funny at all!"

"Uh... we're inside a classroom, not a wrestling competition."

And so, the argument continued on.

Aoko went out with her girlfriends, leaving Kaito to walk home alone.

"Keh! Stupid Aoko and her stupid fish jokes. What's wrong with her?"

Then he suddenly remembered the earlier conversation.

 _"No way! If that was me, I wouldn't forgive him!"_

 _"I would be so angry, disappointed, and sad if I know that someone dear to me is hiding something big from me for so long. I would get depressed for weeks."_

 _"It's better for secrets to be said earlier. Not to soften the blow, but for earlier reconciliation and to get the heavy feeling off your chest."_

 _She seriously knows what to say._

She just answered what Kaito has been asking himself a long time ago.

"I've been Kid for about a year now. Maybe now's the time."

He scratched his cheek.

"But it's her birthday next week."

 _"I would get depressed for weeks."_

"...Maybe next time."

He happily walked home as the sun set to the horizon.

* * *

Kid Talk. Hehe. See what I did there?

Sorry for this disappointing ending. I kind of rushed it since I'm sick today and it's boring. The only reason I was able to _barely_ get out of my tight schedule is because I'm sick and was allowed to have days off.

Apologies for the hiatus. I totally forgot to update my stories **again**. I already finished the storm and forgiveness but I forgot to actually update it and it stayed on the document manager for who knows how long, and it got deleted. Yep. I exceeded the 90 days limit and this story is the only draft here. Every single one shots were deleted. Luckily, I wrote some of them on word first and the uploaded it here because I just usually just type it straight here and I hope that explains the errors, but I promise I spell check it every single time. I might need to proof read a lot more, because even though I use a spell checker, sometimes it's missing words and doesn't get filtered thoroughly. If you see any errors in any of my stories, do not hesitate to tell me. Whether its on the reviews section, or the private messaging.

This is a rather long author's note, and I feel like I should've wrote this on my profile instead of here, replacing that useless alligator joke. Anyway, thank your for reading, please leave a review, and I will finish my stories as I remember it. I regret it being deleted, I promise. I will write on MS word more often now than directly writing it here.

This is getting really rather long, and I don't know why you're still reading it. Maybe you're bored, so leave a review to lessen your boredom. Thank you very much and have a great day!


End file.
